


memories in midnight

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 100+ follower special, F/M, Fluff, I wrote fluff for once, Ice Cream, Midnight date, Romantic Fluff, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: you and mammon make some memories at midnight.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, mammon - Relationship
Series: life's alright in devil town [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	memories in midnight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 100+ follower special! thank you all so much for the support, i hope you enjoy this fluff because it took everything in me not to make it angst x

hushed giggles and heartfelt smiles, mammon admires the way the street lights illuminate your figure. your footsteps are light against the concrete path and your hand is grasped tightly around his, dragging him along on your midnight adventure. he lets out his usual complaints that contradict his actions, cheeks burning from the mere knowledge of knowing such a perfect person exists.

“ _icecream, icecream, icecream!_ ” you chant, smile wide with a skip in your step. he can’t stay mad at you, he never could. you wander the dark streets with your head in the clouds, dismissing the dangers of the devildom so easily. you see beauty in absolutely everything, including the world filled with bruised souls and cracked hearts. it’s stupid, so stupid of you, yet he indulges himself in your optimistic poison.

tender is the night as he orders the icecream you’ve been so excited to try. you stand close, back leaning against his chest as your eyes search the dark, busy streets of hell. demons refuse to look in your direction, knowing very well just how loved you are by the powerful members of the student council.

after you receive your ice cream, it’s mammon’s turn to drag you somewhere. he leads you to a park that mostly seems abandoned, the metal of the playground rusting to bits. your heart aches at the sight.

he sits you down on the cleanest park bench there is, its paint untouched compared to the rest. perfection hidden within ugly.

the silence whispers hopes and dreams of the future against your skin, slipping through your hair and caressing your cheeks. mammon is off in a world of his own; probably one filled with all of the money he could ever have.

“what are you thinking about?” you ask him, finishing off your icecream. he finished his long ago, perhaps almost instantly.

his head snaps towards you and his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. your gaze is soft and your smile grows flowers in his chest. looking away, he puffs his cheeks out as he wonders how he could possibly tell you that he’s thinking about how his heart no longer belongs to money but rather you instead.

your brows knit together when he mumbles his answer.

“what was that?”

“I was thinkin’ about _you_ , stupid human!” he shouts before his mind can catch up with his words. once it does, however, he slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with mortification. stuttering out useless excuses and obvious lies, you laugh a melody to his ears. he stops mid sentence once he realises this, unable to fight off a smile at how much he loves you.

“h-hey!” he begins to laugh too. he can’t help it, your happiness is just too contagious. “stop laughin’! i-i’m serious!”

“sure you are,” you giggle, nudging his shoulder with your own, “i believe you, mammon.”

“good,” he huffs, “i ain’t got no time to think about some human.”

“well, i have plenty of time to think about you.”

“wh-wha--?”

you hush him with a small laugh, deciding not to comment on the blush that’s made its way to his ears. like the obedient puppy he is, he immediately shuts up, awaiting what you have to say next.

“midnight belongs only to us, okay? once i go home, i’ll think of you every time the clock strikes twelve.”

he pretends that the comment doesn’t warm his heart and changes the subject, which you allow.

_because really, he’ll be doing the exact same thing, whether you’re here or not._


End file.
